Treats of a New Sort
by xxHikari-Vanityxx
Summary: Hikari has moved to Veilstone City and has been moping around ever since. Now, on Halloween Day, she finally goes out. But will she find more thanshe's ready for? [Ikarishipping] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**I know this is a little early, but I just couldn't wait. Halloween is my favorite holiday so I'm celebrating early! Now, please enjoy this lovely little one-shot. ****:D**

* * *

**Treats and Pumpkins**

**---------------------------------------------**

cool breeze swept though Veilstone City, little girls princess dresses fluttering in the breeze. Shrill screams of joy and fright filled the streets as young children began Trick or Treating. Where some houses sent chills down children's spines, others made the children once again giddy. This is what made the holiday so much fun for the youth of Sinnoh. Many things all happening in one night, meaning a day off from school and tons of partying and fun to be had.

One navy haired teen sat by the window of her mother's new apartment. Since her family had moved, the girl's social life had gone down the drain. Her few childhood friends hadn't contacted her once. Her only true company was her few pokemon. Nothing had brought her joy lately, not even shopping and constant pampering. The light in her eye had dimmed, and Ayako knew something had to be done.

It had been several years since Hikari had traveled with Satoshi and Takashi. By now she was a well known coordinator and had won several grand festivals. Normally she would have gone off once again to battle it out on a lovely stage, but having just moved she wanted to get settled into the cozy little apartment. Now, this wasn't a cheep home by any chance, rather it was more like a small penthouse. Since both women were in the ranks of fame, they made a lot of money. Unlike before, they decided it might be fun to flaunt it a little.

Hikari spent most of her time in her large bedroom. Her pink carpet was plush under her feet and the entire room had a musical feel. The bed sheets and comforter were light pink with a piano-key print. Some nights she would imagine that it was a real piano and that she and Piplup were piano masters. It would bring a smile to her face when ever she thought of new forms of fame.

Although, where as most nights Ayako would leave Hikari alone, she need to get the cerulean eyed girl out of the house for just a little while. It was a night of celebrating after all, and Hikari wasn't going to simply sit home all her life like a loner. Entering her daughter's room, Ayako sighed and walked up behind Hikari, placing a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Hikari, it's time you got out and celebrated, make new friends, too." Ayako added the final part, trying to keep her voice calm instead of worried. Hikari turned to her mother, eyes dim without much emotion.

"But mom, what can I wear? I don't exactly have very festive clothing for Halloween." Hikari stated matter-of-factly. Ayako smiled and started towards the door.

"I'll be right back. I have the perfect thing for you!" Ayako slipped out of the room and entered the master bedroom, walking towards the enormous closet in the back corner of the room. Opening the door, she walked into the room and began searching for a box she had shoved in the back of the closet. After five minute of digging she returned to Hikari's room with an orange and black box. She set it on the queen sized bed and instructed her daughter to get dressed quickly.

Hikari stood slowly and walked towards the box, lifting the lid and looking at its contents. Inside was a creamy orange skirt that looked almost like a flower turned upside down. After holding up the skirt she noticed a top half attached. It was a low cut ebony number with a lacy under shirt. She eyed it happily and quickly stripped down, throwing on the dress hastily.

Twirling in front of the mirror she admired her mother's great taste in clothing. _'Now at least I know where I get my great fashion sense from!' _Hikari added happily in her mind. She took a bright orange scarf from off the rack on the back of her door and a matching hat. Looking back in the box once more she reached in and grabbed out a pair or bright orange arm warmers, fake devil wings, and thigh stockings. She slipped both sets on and the wings before twirling around once again, admiring herself once more before exiting her reclusive cave, AKA her bedroom.

She ran door the hallway, towards the kitchen, where her mother stood to see how she looked. From the look on her daughter's face she was in love with the outfit. Then a thought struck Hikari, making her facial go sour very quickly.

"Um… mom, what am I suppose to wear for shoes?" She asked, suddenly very concerned. As any fashionable teen knew, the shoes made the outfit, or so Hikari thought. Ayako shook her head and passed her worried daughter one final box, containing two knee-high pale orange boots. Slipping on the boots with unnecessary speed, Hikari kissed her mother on the cheek and bolted out the door, after grabbed a pumpkin shaped basket from beside the door.

The night air was forcing her to shiver, a fact she wasn't happy about. Little boys and girls admired her costume and she smiled at them. She went from door to door collecting tiny pieces of gum and fun sized chocolate bars. After the fiftieth house, Hikari was getting tired, that is, until she saw a large mansion at the end of the street. A while back she had wandered into the upped class area of the city, and during which time she had learned the upped class folk gave out more candy.

While approaching the grand house before her, many children were running away screaming, there mothers all trying to calm them. Hikari rolled her eyes, marching on towards the mansion without even a little bit of fear. Stopping at the large cast-iron gate she pulled a large handed, making a enormous bell toll. The bell's sound echoed through the streets, sending a shiver down a few people's spines.

Nothing. Nobody came to greet her, give her candy, or even to say a simple 'Sorry, we ran out of candy'. Growling with annoyance, Hikari once again rang the bell. Still, nobody came, which continued to anger the navy haired girl. Finally, she was at her last sting of sanity. She grabbed the large handle and pulled up and down repeatedly.

"Hello, I'd like my candy now!" She yelled. Looking down at her poke'tech she noted that it was 8:15, meaning there was only fifteen minutes left for treat collecting. Out of patience, Hikari decided to give up, that is, until she heard a rustling in the trees behind the large gates. She turned towards a tree in there stood a figure in a black cape, holding a large pole-arm blade. His black slacks and top made his silhouette seem all the more ominous.

Suddenly it leapt down and started walking towards the gate. Taking a step back on her heal, Hikari decided leaving might be in her best interest. She started to walked away until the figures voice called out to her. "Hey"

Oddly enough, the voice sounded extremely familiar. It was cold and harsh, almost venomous.

"What do you think you're doing here, loser chick?" Yep, now Hikari knew exactly who it was. Shinji stepped out into the light of the moon, the light shining through his purple locks. Hikari couldn't help but envy the healthy sheen of his tresses. She resumed her spot at the front of the gate and glared at the man before her. Since she had last seen him he had grown a few inches and become more muscular. She blushed slightly when it finally dawned on her that she was ogling him.

"U-um… I was trick 'r treating, or coarse!" She smiled and showed off the contents in her basket. Shinji sighed and shook his head.

"How immature can you be? Teenagers don't go trick or treating you idiot." Hikari flushed crimson in anger, and slight embarrassment. She had always loved the tradition, and back home everyone went out on Halloween to collect candy.

"Well I still enjoy it, and beside… do most teens just sit home?" Hikari was close to striking a nerve, and she could sense it. "Unless… maybe the all-great Shinji doesn't have a social life."

Shinji glared daggers at the girl before him and suddenly jabbed his fake weapon into the ground. Hikari shuddered back slightly, unsure of what he may do next. Suddenly he launched himself into the air and over the fence. Hikari jumped back before Shinji had the chance to slam her into the ground. Once he had landed, Shinji reached his hand through the gate and grabbed the fake weapon.

"I do, in fact, have a social life, and I'll prove it to you, loser!" He yelled harshly at the girl before her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. A blush danced across Hikari's face, having her hand held by Shinji made her nervous. She knew he didn't grab her hand because he liked her, but rather because he was annoyed at her prodding at him earlier.

When they finally arrived at the town center, everywhere had tourists and Veilstone natives crawling about. Little games and snack shacks had been set up for people's amusement. Being that it was Hikari's first ever festival she was thrilled. Everywhere Shinji dragged her raised her level of excitement. After being dragging Hikari past many booths, Shinji finally stopped before a dance floor area. Live music filled the streets and people everywhere were dancing.

Now, Shinji wasn't one for dancing, so Hikari knew something was going to happen. Suddenly a large group of girls looked up through long lashes towards Shinji and they shrieked.

"Shinji!" Suddenly the group came running, but thankfully a few stayed behind. All of the other girls had quickly engulfed the space around Shinji and Hikari, separating the two teens. A few dirty looks were thrown at Hikari, and for some reason she was hurt. Wasn't Shinji going to do anything about them? Tell them that he had brought her to the festival, and that he was unavailable for the night? No, she knew that he had only taken her down here to prove his point.

Unknown to Hikari, a few crystal drops began to form in her eyes. She turned around and finally ran away from the group, feeling awkward and unwanted, unneeded. She was now aware of the tears flowing down her face, but she didn't care. For some reason she felt betrayed, like she had been cheated on. In her mind she wondered why she even cared. She and Shinji had never truly gotten along anyways.

She pushed her way through the crowd, past the odd looks and words being exchanged between groups of people. Finally she was away from all the groups of people, away from the stares. She finally began to break down. The tears streamed hard and fast, without much reason in Hikari's own opinion. Yet, deep down, she knew exactly why she was crying. She was in love with Shinji, whole heartedly. After years of denying her feelings and wanting to be near him.

A few drops of water fell from the sky, as if to give sympathy to the miserable girl. The rain came down faster and harder with minute. Luckily Hikari had decided to sit and weep in an alley, where she remained unseen by the few people who passed her, and she stayed relatively dry. She turned to the sky and smiled, feeling like she had a friend in all of this. Had she still been with Satoshi and Takashi, someone would be here to help her relax, reach out a helping hand.

But now she was alone, with only her own mind as comfort. Suddenly she heard foot steps stop in front of the alley entrance. Looking up through long, moist lashes Hikari saw the one person she never would have imagined to see. There, right before her, stood Shinji, with an umbrella in one hand and the other reached out to help her up. Shakily, Hikari took the boys hand and stood up. Colliding with his chest, sobs starting again, no longer was she going to deny her wants and needs.

"Shi-Shinji… I'm so cold and… and I thought you didn't care about me." She sobbed, tears making wet marks on Shinji's black shirt. "Th-this is all just an act of sympathy isn't it?"

"No, It's no an act you idiot, now calm down or else I'll leave you here." Shinji said with an edge of harshness in her voice, but with just a hint of concern.

"Pl-please… can you just bring me home? I'm tired, cold, and wet." She looked up at him with damp eyes, but the tears had stopped streaming down her face. She sniffled slightly and turned back to the ground. Gently, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and guide her out of the alley. She blushed bright crimson, but with this being the prime moment, she nuzzled into his chest.

They walked along silently, completely over taken by the moment. Where as Hikari knew what she was feeling, Shinji was trying to name the emotion. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Something so strong he thought it could have no name. The minutes ticked by and finally Hikari had led them to her apartment building. The stood there, awkward silence passing between the two, until finally Hikari spoke up.

"Um… Shinji I-I—" Her words were cut off as a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against her own lips. Shinji held Hikari close for just a moment before she broke the kiss. A blushed play across both of there faces. Finally he had a name for what he had been feeling. 'Love' was the only explanation.

"Happy Halloween Hikari, hope you enjoyed your treat." With that Shinji turned on his heels and started down the hallway, leaving a speechless Hikari behind him. A smirk formed on his face as he clicked the elevator button and left.

**

* * *

**

**As always, please review and make me happy. ****:D**


End file.
